


Time Stands Still

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys share a night of passion.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I can still smell the rain in the air from the late summer storm. His breath is warm on my chest as he sleeps. His skin soft against mine. The scent of apples fill my senses. He always smells so good. The feel of his legs entangled in mine drives me wild with desire for him. He stretches in his sleep and moves closer to me. If I could I would crawl inside his skin just to be a part of him. I can not imagine a world without him in my life. 

 

I kiss him and he opens those eyes that I can get lost in for days. He smiles at me and all seems right in the world. Its funny how him smiling at me makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. He moves to allow me access to his lips and I linger there for just a moment before parting his lips with my tongue. He tastes so sweet. Like strawberries. I know that he has been eating them again, they are his favorite fruit. 

 

I let my tongue explore his mouth and tease his tongue for awhile before I move to his neck. Licking his neck I taste the saltiness of his sweat mixed with the apple body wash he uses. The taste of him drives me crazy. I feel my dick tightening as I linger on his neck a moment longer. Moving down his chest I tease his nipple with my tongue before taking it into my mouth. I suck it in and flick my tongue over it. Hearing his breath catch I continue my torment of his nipple. I can feel his hardness pressing against my stomach as I continue my descent down his body. 

 

Reaching his belly button I lick all around it before putting my tongue in. I can feel him getting harder every second. I am so close to cumming. I have to take my time and enjoy this. He has to enjoy this as well. This is about him. Not me. 

 

I move lower to take his balls into my mouth. I roll them around in my mouth for a moment before sucking. His breath is ragged now. I can tell he is getting to the point of no return. I know just how to push him to the limit. I slowly move to take his cock into my mouth. The feel of him on the back of my throat is almost too much. I have to pull back and take a deep breath. I take his length back into my warm moist mouth again and slowly lick up the shaft to the head. I feel him quiver and taste the sweetness of his precum on my tongue. I love the taste of him. I can never get enough. I want him to cum in my mouth but I want to be inside him so bad that I have to pull away now. 

 

I slowly roll him over. He looks up at me and smiles a shy little smile. I wait looking for a sign that he is not ready. He sighs and looks at me with desire filled eyes. I take this as my invitation and I reach for the condom and lube. Slowly I enter him. The man I love. I feel him tighten around me and I am completely lost. I just go with it and I feel him start to shake. I know that he is close as am I. I lean forward and whisper to him "Just Breathe". 

 

As he moves with me I feel myself fall over the edge. His moans tell me he has too. He turns his head to look at me and I see my future in his eyes. I see the trust and the love there. I see the man I can be with him by my side. I see the man he can be when he lets me in. As our breathing slows I pull out of him and he pulls me close. Looking at me he whispers to me. I am not sure I heard right. Did he really say it? Then he says it again. 

 

"I love you Justin" 

 

And the world begins to spin out of control.


End file.
